1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and particularly, to a garbage collecting apparatus of a dishwasher.
2. Background of the Invention
A dishwasher is a machine for washing garbage remaining on a dishware (e.g., dishes, cups, bowls and the like) by injecting a high pressure of washing water onto the dishes contained in a wash tub or washing chamber. Such dishwasher is configured such that dishes are washed off using washing water containing detergent and the washed dishes are dried.
Such dishwasher includes a garbage filter disposed in the wash tub. Accordingly, washing water after completing the washing flows through the garbage filter, to allow garbage contained in the washing water to be filtered off.
However, the garbage filter of the related art dishwasher has no any configuration to discharge garbage, and accordingly such garbage remains collected on the filter. Thus, the garbage is kept remaining on the filter until a user detaches the garbage filter from the wash tub to wash it up.
Such garbage left on the filter is unsanitary and may also make a user unpleasant. Furthermore, the garbage filter should be continuously washed, thereby causing the user's inconvenience.